His Puppet
by LisAlice5472
Summary: Cloud - Anastasia Steele, Sephiroth - Christian Grey. What can be worst? (Genesis announced in the 2nd chapter :D)


His Puppet

* * *

_SO_ sorry, Cloud Strife fans for you visiting this page. There's this "Back" button on the top left corner of the screen. Click it. NOOOWW!

For Sephiroth-The-Dominator lovers, **enjoy... umm... Cloud's pain?**

Inspired from the marvelous book "Fifty Shades of Gray" by E.L. James Just had to read that! - You know what this means, right? M is for mature!

* * *

Now I finally understand why he would keep calling me like that – "his puppet". But what exactly is a puppet? Something lifeless, with no will of its own, which has the obligation to submit to whatever command given by its puppeteer. So that's what I was for him and it wasn't gonna change…

I couldn't tell if what I felt was pure ecstasy or agony. My mind was already too ill to receive what my nerves would feel. All I can remember are his nails digging harshly in my skin, perhaps nearly drawing blood. His breath coming in short, ragged pants that would hit madly against my back… and his words – his fierce words which brought tears to my eyes.

"You are mine. If you serve me well I may decide to be… more merciful with you. Ha!"

And he would start over that tormenting movement, pushing me over the edge of my resistance and forcing the cum out of me. Then I would cry out his name – a word that I despised with the very core of my heart. A word that I wished never to spell again, but the sensation he gave me was too intense and this was my only reaction. I grunted at the shame pressing itself on my wits. I clenched the bed sheets with all my force (what was left of it, anyway) – almost to rip them off, just when I got spanked by my unforgiving _seme_.

"Insignificant puppet! Look what you were about to do."

And his palm would hit me again – stinging. Perhaps it was not his palm, but his Masamune. Why not? In all his outstanding might he had little effort to do in killing me. And his giant sword would have been happy to get stained once again with my blood. It had cut me several times, so I could never forget the sharpness of its tiny, yet dangerous blade.

"Let it out." – he commanded, his hands moving to my front and I could make out what their destination would be.

He touched me softly, which made me frown. Had he just been… tender with me? Not a chance. His hand started ravaging my nerves in a killing pace. My back arched as I gasped and leaned forward until I lay on the sheets with a fist placed on my lips to conceal my cries. If he had heard me whimper again, he would have most probably pull out of me only to enter again… but with Masamune that time. So I gave in and allowed him to stroke every inch of what he wanted. It didn't take long until I threw my head back as his fingers locked in my hair. He pulled as hard as he could, neglecting the sour cries I would let out. If only he cared about that! His focus was to use me for his own desire. His own. I was his. A puppet – nothing more.

"Oh please!" – I cried out without receiving any answer but a strong bite on the neck.

"Shut up. I can't concentrate. And stop this annoying struggle!"

I was shivering madly – he was right. I needed care, support… and most of all – love…

* * *

That's what I remember of what happened a few minutes ago.

Now I've been standing for a time with my back facing a cold Saint Andrew's cross. I can't move because two chains are nearly cutting through the flesh of my wrists. My legs are immobilized as well. And then I hear his voice calling my name. He doesn't sound pleased at all.

"Where do you think you can flee, my helpless puppet?"

My eyes begin to tremble as he approaches me. I have never been able to admire him in all his overwhelming might – his skin looks so smooth and I'm sure it would be so lovely to touch. But I am not allowed to do that. I'm standing here just for his pleasure – mine is out of the question. A pair of black new boxers conceals that thing which I never want to see again. He used it to torment me, to keep me like a caged bird, a prisoner of my own pain and shame. Only then I realize my bareness and when I try to hide myself from him with a leg, the chain pulls me back again forcibly. I bite my lip. He laughs at me and comes closer with a leather whip in his hand – which looks rather elegant but I'm sure it's gonna kill me. Right here. Right now.

"See how powerless you are to flee? Coward." – he purrs in my ear as he drops the whip to my feet.

Then I feel his soft fingers roaming over my body like ghosts. I can't tell if it's good or bad because I'm too afraid of him. He could take my life just by blinking an eye. His mouth attacks my neck while his hands shake around my waist. I would like to do the same, but I already know how helpless I truly am. Before I can figure, his fingers fall lower, right where I need him to touch me. It hurts to think he's doing that only for his own selfish soul, because I nearly think for a second that he really cares about me.

"**Sephiroth**!" – I cry out his name as he kneels down and almost cups my throbbing member with his parted lips.

"Shut up!" – he commands; all my dreams having been crushed by his words.

He quickly raises to meet my level (actually he's taller than me), squeezing my neck with a hand. Okay, I got it – you're stronger. You're the dominator…

"Never you say that again. I don't want to hear your voice anymore!"

Picking up the whip, he pries my mouth open and places it there, adding:

"Bite. Hard!"

I oblige immediately with a whimper. If only he were softer with me… What have I mistaken him with so badly? Please, Sephiroth, just an answer! Am I asking too much?

He grins at me, looking satisfied. So he's sadistic. He enjoys watching others in pain. Do I love this man after all? He who doesn't give two hoots for what might happen to me as if he could simply buy another puppet when I'm done?! He who wouldn't bother to hear my begging and to heal my wounds – bleeding wounds that he himself opened…

He grins evilly at me as he pulls the whip out and hits me with it on one arm. It hurts. But I have to stand up to the pain for him. Otherwise I'd have Masamune at my neck, which sounds even worse. I try to keep my cries inside my chest as he keeps tormenting me… until I let out my breath in strong pants. I close my eyes and almost instantly, his hands are on my cold skin again. They feel so soft yet hard. Tears form in my eyes as I look at him. There is nothing I can read within his green orbs, nothing but emptiness. What happened to the Sephiroth that would hide me at his chest? I pluck up my courage and try to ask him that but just as my mouth opens, he closes the distance between us with a savage kiss. I don't like this. He's too rough as he bites my lips with force, nearly drawing blood. I let out a moan and his head falls under my chin, leaving the swollen lips to attack my neck… like a hungry vampire. I wish with all my heart to tell him to stop, but I know he doesn't want to hear my voice again. I sob.

"On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness." he purrs in my ear as his head towers up again above mine.

What can I do but surrender to his words? He releases the chains and I hiss in pain as the iron leaves my irritated flesh. Then I do as I was told. Slowly, because my feet hurt a lot and I can barely stand anymore, I kneel before him, with my eyes fixed on his. They seem pleased. Aroused.

"That's good. Now show me some obedience."

I know what he means by that and my shame loses its limits. I bow my head until my chin is pressed on my breastbone, with both hands on my thighs. Then I take in a deep breath before I spit the words out:

"Please… P-Please, Sephiroth… forgive me."

I can't believe I just said that, but after this I hear no answer. I don't dare to look up at him. Probably it's not enough. He wants to hear more. So I let a tear run down my wasted cheek and sob:

"I am begging for your forgiveness and mercy…"

"What a good boy!" he exclaims all of a sudden, "l wonder what other things you could marvel me with."

Before I can make out his words entirely, a powerful hand fists my hair and pulls me up. I can't help but shout in pain. He's been treating me like the last person on this earth. I struggle in his arms but he just clings to my flesh tighter. His eyes are in hellfire. His lips are an ocean of fresh blood. Involuntarily, my gaze falls down to his groin, not amazed to find it hard again. I can see the two lines that shape his… arousal? I'm an idiot.

"Take them off." he purrs before kissing my neck.

Nooo! Don't ask me that! He noticed me looking there…

"I want you to undress me, Cloud. Now. Have I got something prepared for you!"

Do I have other choice than submit? He is the dominator after all… I slowly bite my lip as my eyes gaze upon the bulging region between his thighs. I do as I was told, pretending to admire his manhood.

"Tell me what you think of me, Cloud. I like to hear about my seize"

Frustration. Frustration that produces anger in my heart.

"You… are very well built, Sephiroth." I spit the words out.

"Just that?" he rises a brow and thrusts his hips forward.

Unfortunately, I know what that means. I am forced to take his tremendous length into my mouth… if it's possible. Never has he grown so big ever since we've been together. Though I figure he got erect because of the simple idea of screwing me. He doesn't love me anymore. I am nothing but… a puppet? for him. Eventually he penetrates my mouth unwillingly and I swear I would have gasped immediately if my throat hadn't been filled up. And only then the proper torment begins…

* * *

_**It's not over yet, don't worry! :DDD**_


End file.
